In today's business world, computers play a vital role in data compilation, analysis and storage, thereby facilitating data management and business operations. As a result, such entities usually acquire a large number of computer tape cartridges, such as the more commonly known "3480" tape cartridge, thereby permitting safe storage of information on the magnetic tape contained therein.
An important need therefore arises for a tape cartridge storage device which compactly stores a plurality of cartridges, yet permits their easy retrieval and return to the storage system. While a wide variety of devices and systems for transporting and storing tape cartridges have been developed, they apparently have suffered from various drawbacks.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,860 (Accumanno et al.) is disclosed a rolling truck for use in transporting tape cartridges to and from a tape cartridge storage system. The truck has four-sided means having a plurality of individual housing units thereon for holding a plurality of tapes. The tape holding means are rotatably mounted so that the operator may readily access the desired tape.
Patents related to the above patent include U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,795 (Accumanno et al.) in which is disclosed a holder for tape cartridges which has an upper and lower section which are divided by partitioned means extending between and integral with the pair of opposite end walls. Further, in related U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,564 (Price, Sr. et al.) is disclosed a storage device having an integrally mounted housing having both an upper and lower section which are formed by partitioned means extending between and integral with the opposing end wall portions. The device further comprises a separate resilient force supplying means secured to the back wall portion of the upper and lower sections for applying a resilient force to the tape cartridge in each of the compartments to urge one portion of the tape cartridge into contact with the lip means and another portion of the tape cartridge into contact with the top wall portion of the partitioned means.
Additional tape storage systems are disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 300,287 (Price et al.) and 300,288 (Price et al.).
Other storage systems and carriers for a variety of types of tapes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,811,745 (Cylke), 3,862,787 (Hilsinger), 4,239,109 (Nielsen et al.), 4,300,809 (Brownlee), and 4,549,775 (Carter).
In addition, another type of tape storage device and system which utilizes individual tape storage compartments or modules which can be releasably secured to a frame is disclosed in currently pending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/652,803 filed on Feb. 7, 1991, entitled TAPE STORAGE DEVICE AND SYSTEM, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
However, a need exists for a tape storage rack to be used to releasably store a plurality of tape compartments which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.